3rd Template of Hurricane
The 3rd' Constitution of Hurricane:The Microcrat' The Unit of The Unformed State Article 1. Clause 1. This constitution may NOT be in use if the number of Citizens is at 10 or above. Article 2. Clause 1. All duties of the National government not already explained shall be operated by the President and those appointed by him/her in specific areas. Clause 2. The President is to be chosen by the Supreme Court when this Constitution is activated. The Branch of the Supreme Court Article 1 Clause 1. The Branch of the Supreme Court is entrusted in trying legal cases of constitutional question , interpreting the constitution of the Hurricane Republic , and reviewing state actions for constitutional agreement on the national scale. Clause 2. All actions taken by the Supreme Court as a whole must be done by majority vote when a majority of Supreme Court Judges are present Clause 3. The Branch of the Supreme Court is in charge of preserving of all Constitutional Templates. Article 2. Clause 1. The Supreme Court is to be made up of an odd numbered group of at least 3 judges Clause 2. If 3 independent judges can not be found , members of the Cervello may take provisional positions appointed by the President Clause 3. If there are enough willing individuals available , a non-provisional Supreme Court may vote to increase it's membership size Clause 4. Non-Provisional Judges are to be chosen via referendum Article 3 Clause 1 The Supreme Court may pardon criminals of convictions Clause 2 All actions taken or not taken via vote shall have written opinions from all sides either individually or collectively. Clause 3 The Supreme Court interpretation of Constitutional law should be the first interpretation recognized by all sections of justice within the nation. Article 4. Clause 1. The Supreme Court is in charge of forming it's procedure of impeachment against government officials. Templates Article 1. Clause 1. Templates are preserved constitutional versions , including the one that is being used and those that are not. Clause 2. All Templates must have a Supreme Court or equivalent force Clause 3. Whenever another country cedes land or is annexed by the Hurricane Republic , they may have their constitution preserved as a template by their request Clause 4. Templates may never be deleted Clause 5. Templates and Constitutions will have sub-templates recorded with them of all original versions and edited versions. Clause 6. National , State , and local government templates will be preserved in separate areas. States Article 1. Clause 1. All States may form their own form of governments as long as it is democratic and cooperative with the National Government and Laws Clause 2. Each State is responsible for the formation of their local governments Article 2. Clause 1. When territory is ceded to Hurricane , if it is not given to a state it must become a territory or special district and may become a state at the legal population of 1. Article 3. Clause 1. All legal documentation and statuses of individuals must be recognizable in all states. Article 4. Clause 1. States may not grant titles of nobility Clause 2. States may not have tariffs on other states Clause 3. States may not have alliances and other treaties with foreign nations. Clause 4. States may be the organizers of Provisional Militia based in their state and may organize regularized self-defense forces in the place of the Provisional Militia. Clause 5. States may not print money Article 5. Clause 1. A Territory may not be formed without at least one recognized citizen Clause 2. Extraterritorial claims may be formed via treaty with the nation who has recognized claims at that location. Rights of the People and Various Amendments Article 1. Clause 1. The State may not regulate the sexual actions of consenting adults. Clause 2. All individuals are entitled with freedom of Speech , Religion , Journalism , Assembly , and Petition as long as others are not harmed by it. Clause 3. One may not have their property searched or seized by employees of the State without consent or a proper search warrant assigned by the judge of the locality. Clause 4. All politicians entitled with a salary may only have a middle class income. Clause 5. Politicians who must be elected to their office may not use paid advertisements. Clause 6. The State may never employ torture , excessive punishment , or excessive bail. Clause 7. The accused may not be required to testify against themselves. Clause 8. The accused are to be protected from double jeopardy and are given the right to a trial under jury. Clause 9. When legislation is passed that changes the salary of any politician , the changes may not take place per position until the office is in it's next term.